


Common

by Ebonystar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Contest Entry, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonystar/pseuds/Ebonystar
Summary: Tenten finds she and Sai are acquaintances with just a bit in common.





	Common

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/12/2012 for the Tenten's Revenge NejiTen Community 
> 
> Theme: A moment that would reflect Tenten's friendship/relationship with another character.   
> Twist: The character is chosen for you by draw of number.  
> Character drawn by number was Sai.
> 
> Re-posted 12/11/2018 to keep all of my old and new work together.

An old summer burned itself out over the Village of the Leaf. Tired trees began to withdraw as the days turned in early. The last of the fortified heat waves shook with the soft, cool breezes of an imminent fall.

It was a time pregnant with peace, conceived by Will of Fire. Its people had knit beautifully together after the Fourth Ninja World War and the streets swelled with familiarity, camaraderie, and brotherhood.

A slow afternoon that blossomed relaxed sighs and easy laughter found Tenten at the heart of her home village passing acquainted faces. There was hardly an unknown shinobi anymore. Almost everywhere she looked there was someone that had shared her battlefield. She paved the streets absorbing how perspectives had immediately changed. There was the cobbler who was a medic-nin, the artisan who boasted powerful genjutsu, the cook for her favorite noodle shop who was capable of great seals. It made the village feel so small. She wondered if they saw her and thought of her many weapons when she smiled in greeting.

Tenten, the girl who could rain steel.

As she entered the best scroll supplier in town, Tenten addressed the friendly keeper with a small escaped laugh. The woman's third son had been hilarious over a campfire, may he rest in peace. She bowed and asked for her usual order, noting the direct sensation of being stared at coming from behind.

It was a peculiar feeling, specifically because it was from someone she knew a bit more than the passerbys of the day. Tenten had to admit when she first met the Anbu-rank replacement, it just didn't seem right. Team 7, despite its turbulence with Sasuke, had been an icon among the Rookie Nine and almost as quickly as it fell apart, it was remade with Sai.

"Hello, lumpy bun-head." Yes, Sai, with his quiet yet obscenely frank demeanor.

"Hello, Sai." Tenten returned.

In a lot of ways, Sai reminded Tenten of her two teammates. His abilities gained him the same words people used on Neji, like natural talent, promising, and genius. However, while Sai was reserved, and Lee boisterous, the two shared the uncanny ability to fall so outside of the loop, they could only be called "unique."  
It was the only reason she tolerated his "nickname" for her.

"Are you familiar with the shopkeeper?" he asked, a small, perplexed line across his brow.

"You mean Sumi? I know her well enough, I suppose. She has the sturdiest scrolls in the village. I also fought along-side her son. Why the interest?" Tenten's response seemed to have thrown Sai into deeper contemplation. He took a great breath and explained.

"I read in a book that a common interest can lead to friendship. I use scrolls for my Ninjutsu, and Sumi knows about scrolls, but for all my efforts, whenever I ask to talk about scrolls she says, 'Just pick one.'" He put a hand to his chin and assuredly stated, "I don't think we are connecting."

Tenten didn't know how to respond to his endeavor. Sumi was friendly-- if you were buying, of course-- but otherwise a bit stern. She pointed this out to Sai and added, "Maybe you need to find someone who uses scrolls as you do."

He looked upon her as if she were as odd and rare as an upside-down tree.

"Basic Fuinjustu and Summon scrolls for Miss Tenten."

While Tenten paid her lot, Sai stood, quietly thunderstruck by revelation. _Someone who used scrolls as he did. . ._

"Tenten," Sai called out, and she paused, bags in hand, "Would you like to talk about scrolls?"

The kunoichi smiled warmly and chuckled, "No, absolutely not."

Just when Sai's confusion was about to get entirely out of hand, Tenten continued, "But, you're welcome to spar with me and Neji. Show me exactly what your scrolls are for." 

When she exited the shop, Sai followed; a kind smile on both their faces. 

It was an old summer day that Tenten first saw Sai, the boy who could wield art.


End file.
